


There's That Silver Lining

by Leirofa



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Come Eating, Dry Humping, If you call up the Vatican, Javert Comes In His Trousers, M/M, Montparnasse thinks he clever, Situational Humiliation, They will tell you that most, involve dry-humping so, not really dub-con because Javert could step back whenever, of their certified miracles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leirofa/pseuds/Leirofa
Summary: Javert catches up Montparnasse which is an inconvenience but Montparnasse makes the best of it.





	

Montparnasse knew he was in trouble the second he heard Javert's voice echo though the dark, nearly empty, streets outside. The inspectors voice stood out drastically from the shaking voices of those who resided there even through the hot depressive summers when the rich had fled towards the shore. Normally Montparnasse and his band of thieves could get in and out and not sound the alarm. Sadly, it seemed Javert had finally picked up the pace and caught up to them, but apparently the other officers had not. To Montparnasse it sounded like only one set of footsteps, and this wasn't even a murder, just an easy robbery. The house was large and these people could stand to lose a few valuables. It isn't like they would have even noticed when they returned come fall. Well unless they returned early, then they would be killed, but the chances of that happening were low.

The six other men with Montparnasse looked towards the bedroom door, as if they expected Javert to burst though at any second. Yet none of them worried for Javert's arrival, they had made sure to put an exit strategy into place if the police did arrive. Montparnasse smiled calmly while climbing onto the bed with sheets of silk. He made a mental note that in the future he would have to get around to stealing himself some silk sheets, these felt just lovely against his skin. Montparnasse then draped himself in the beautiful jewelry that must have belonged to the lady of the house.

Javert's voice sounded closer, even when he whispered his voice was very distinct. Javert would never be able to be a spy Montparnasse thought to himself. It seemed Javert was closing in on them, well it wasn't as if that bloodhound of a man hadn't tracked them down before.

"You!" Montparnasse said pointing at the two youngest members of the heist. When you hear him come up the stairs you take off out the back and make a lot of noise while you do it."

The nodded in response and walked toward the exit ready to run at a moment's notice.

"And you four," Montparnasse began, gesturing to the rest of the men, "stay hidden, when it looks like I'm in trouble do something." The other four nodded and they all got down on their knees and slid silently under the large bed. The sheets that covered both sides hid the the men from view.

Javert's footsteps slowed as he entered the house, soon light footsteps began to ascend the stairs. Right on time the two boys took off running making it sound like a group of people had run off. Javert had not fallen for the trick and in all fairness, he wasn't supposed to. Montparnasse posed more provocatively on the bed while underneath the four men had drawn their pistols.

The door opened and Javert, gun drawn, entered the room carefully.

"Inspector, how kind of you to join me." Montparnasse said smoothly whilst shyly looking up at the man through long black eyelashes.

Javert glanced around the room and saw no one, he roughly grabbed Montparnasse and dragged him off the bed. Javert then forced him over the foot of the bed and intended to cuff the crime lord.

"Mmm Inspector, didn't know you liked it rough!" Montparnasse teased, his voice slightly muffled as his face was rudely shoved into the mattress.

Montparnasse ground his ass against the inspector’s upper thigh while Javert clicked the handcuffs into place locking Montparnasse's arms behind his back. The thief moaned obscenely and pushed his ass directly onto the inspector's soft cock underneath his blue police uniform. Feeling a twitch against his ass Montparnasse smiled, this was almost too easy. Javert pushed Montparnasse harder against the bed to deter him from moving anymore, still Montparnasse squirmed under Javert's strong grip.

"What Inspector?" Montparnasse asked while pushing once more against Javert's now half hard cock.

"Has it been awhile?"

"Stop!" Javert ordered while starting to search the young man. "Now stand still!" He growled his voice lower than before.

Montparnasse groaned as Javert's hands traveled down his chest in search of any concealed weapons.

When Javert's hands brushed against the thief's pelvis Montparnasse faked another moan. "Inspector, there!" He cried while trying to hide his laughter, Javert was hard against his ass.

"You know Inspector maybe we can come to a different arrangement here." Montparnasse whispered. "I'll let you fuck my greedy little hole and you let me leave."

 

Javert stiffed and his hands drew back, for a moment Montparnasse wondered if he had gone to far with that last comment, then again perhaps the upright police inspector liked to hear vulgar things for a change, or at least his body seemed to as his cock had stayed firmly in place.

"Congratulates you little miscreant, at only age 18 you are going to be charged with breaking and entering-" Javert started

"I didn't break anything." Montparnasse interrupted.

"Murder-" Javert attempted to continue despite being rudely interrupted.

"You can't pin the one from Wednesday on me!" Montparnass argued

"As well as the countless others that I can't convict you of but I am positive you committed and now for attempting to bribe an officer." Javert lectured.

 

"Oh Inspector you flatter me and you know it's only a bribe if you take it, and why wouldn't you Are you shy?" Montparnasse teased.

"To think a worthless child is behind all this work." Javert murmured to himself.

Javert continued to run his hands over Montparnasse's back, searching for any hidden weapon. Montparnasse leaned into every touched, acting like the whores that walked the streets at night. However in his mind Montparnasse began to think of revenge tactics for that last comment the inspector had made. Montparnasse flinched back as the inspector’s large hands grasped at his hips painfully, probably still looking for hidden weapons, but it was a sharp contrast to the lighter touched he had become accustomed to.

"There is one thing I don't understand." Javert stated.

"Only one thing?" Montparnasse returned.

Meanwhile underneath the bed the men were trying very hard to silence their laughter. Montparnasse could feel Javert start to slightly push his hips forward looking for more fiction, involuntary of course, Montparnasse reminded himself, as an officer of the law would never be rutting with a crime lord.

"That being" Javert responded by pushing him harder into the bed. "How you do it, you are just a insignificant little child. Now stop this foolishness you depraved brat." Javert growled.

"Javert" Montparnasse moaned and suddenly Javerts gripped his left holder sharply and he made a small whine. Montparnasse briefly wondered if the hidden knife he had on him had found its way into the inspectors abdomen. When Montparnasse felt a wetness seep into his thin trousered his eyes widened and he groaned in frustration.

"Shit" he whispered, he must have accidentally cut the inspector, if Javert was unhappy with him before he was in big trouble now, the police department would try even harder to catch him if he had injured one of their own.  
'This is bad' Montparnasse thought, 'we would have to kill Javert and make it look like an accident, but that wouldn't fool Gavroche who's gonna be pissed that his favorite officer to screw with was gone.'

The four men slid out from under the bed with their weapons drawn and aimed directly at the inspector.

Javert turned to look at the men suddenly surrounding him and Montparnasse took this lapse in focus to slip out of the handcuffs as he had taught himself to do and quickly turned and disarmed Javert. One of the other men tossed his pistol to Montparnasse. Sure they were criminals, but the flare for dramatics had not been lost on them in the slightest.

"On your knees Inspector." Montparnasse ordered. When Javert did not comply, Montparnasse put a hand on the older man's shoulders and pushed Javert towards the floor, the man gave little resistance.

With Javert under heavy surveillance Montparnasse reached back and rubbed his ass where he had felt the wetness, he drew his hand back expecting to find blood but there was no red to be seen.

Montparnasse repeated this action and his hand came away clean once more. He breathed a sigh of relief, it would have been a lot of cleaning up if they had needed to kill Javert. Murder might be a good solution to every problem but that didn't mean it was a clean one.

Montparnasse let a smile run across his face as he looked toward Javert's crotch where the police standard fabric had started to turn a dark blue.

He laughed cruelly and his men looked to him in confusion, trying to catch his breath he leaned against the bed frame.

"I thought, I thought my knife got him..." Montparnasse said before bursting out into laughter once more, "I had thought I felt blood, it wasn't blood." He said, but the others still looked confused as if he was speaking in a foreign language.

"I'm serious right now" Montparnasse promised pointing down at Javert's crotch "There is enough come there to impregnate seven women, my Lord I didn't know it possible to come so much." The others burst out laughing now understanding fully what had happened. They tried to speak to one another but their laughter kept interrupting.

"When-when I tell this story, you all have to be there and back me up because no one is every going to believe this" Montparnasse said, a wide smile on his face.

He then knelt across from Javert who had his eyes fixed on the floor and his face had gone dark red.

Javert knew he should have been reaching for another weapon, start stalling them until the other officers arrived but everything suddenly looked blurry and everything felt warm. He felt very tired and his always tense muscles relaxed as his eyes fell fully closed.

"You know when I asked if it had been awhile I was just teasing, I had assumed you had women throwing themselves at you seeing as you're an inspector and all, but apparently not. And now that I have gotten an even better look at you I can see up close why no one would want to touch you!"

At Montparnasse's words Javert opened his eyes slightly to look at the young boy.

Montparnasse reached out with his left and grabbed Javert's face with one hand and forced the inspector to meet his eye.  
The other men wove the now open handcuffs around a metal bar at the foot of the bed then cuffed both of Javert's hands behind him.  
Montparnasse smirked and his right hand traveled down to the seam of Javert's trousers. He flicked the buttons open like he had done with many other men and it was Javert's turn to flinch. The inspector's eyes were suddenly clear and was that a hint of fear in them?  
Montparnasse's smirk grew even more as his cold hand touched the hot flesh that was revealed as he continued to undress the older man.

"Something wrong Inspector?" Montparnasse asked.

The men behind him stood in absolute shock while watch the scene unfold, at the same time they felt terribly impressed that Montparnasse has the audacity to continue.

You know even I wouldn't have come that fast and, as you like to remind me, I am a depraved child." Montparnasse snarled before quickly getting his temper under control and forcing a content smile across his features. If it was one thing Montparnasse could not take was disrespect solely based on the fact that he was young, disrespect him because he's a thief, disrespect him because he sleeps with men and women, disrespect him because he murders people but never because he is young.  
Montparnasse slipped his hand into the fabric that contained the inspector's spent cock. He felt around until he had gathered up some of the seed that had been cooling there. He then brought his damp fingers to the inspectors lip's and smiled.

"I think you know what to do next, perhaps you have even dreamt of it." Montparnasse cooed.

Brujon watched the scene intently, knowing that after the comment Javert made about Montparnasse's age that things were going to get interesting.

"Montparnasse." Brujon said with slight warning in his voice.

"Calm down Brujon I am not going to fuck him with it." Montparnasse responded turning to face his companions. "Although I could, but I would rather not dirty myself with his filthy hole."

"Fine then." Brujon answered dismissively.

Making a face at Brujon Montparnasse turned back to his captive. "Come on Inspector." Montparnasse encouraged. Whether it was Montparnasse's kind words or the click of Brujon's pistol Javert reluctantly open his mouth slightly.

Montparnasse smiled widely and fed Javert some of his own seed.

Javert closed his eyes in shame no longer able to look at this young man in the eye. When he tasted the bitter fluid his soft cock gave a treacherous twitch.

Shouts then rang out from the now street, the police had arrived. Each man jumped at the sudden sound and Montparnasse's hand slid out of Javert's mouth leaving a trial of white sticky fluid behind it.

"Let's go." Montparnasse ordered the smile still spread wide across his features.

Him and the others slipped out of the house leaving Javert to the mercy of his peers. When they heard another officer call out Javert's name each of the boys looked at one another, laughing they took off back to the underbelly of their city


End file.
